1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved composite material structure and the process for synthesizing such structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a polycrystalline diamond body of which the particles are bonded together with silicon base alloy binder material and the diamond body in turn is united with a strong substrate material.
Heretofore, very hard and extremely wear-resistant polycrystalline diamond bodies have been produced using silicon base alloys as a binder. In situ bonding, however, of these polycrystalline diamond bodies on cemented carbide has presented a serious problem. Such compact structures are particularly desirable in that it affords greater strength and also requires less diamond in comparison with an equivalent size piece of material without such a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplifying prior art relevant to the disclosed subject matter of the present application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,909 (Mitchell) and 4,167,399 (Lee et al.). The Mitchell patent, apparently, relates to an abrasive compact comprising diamond, for example, secured to a backing of cemented tungsten carbide or steel by a continuous layer of high temperature braze metal selected from titanium, chromium, manganese, vanadium, molybdenum, platinum, iron, cobalt, nickel, and alloys thereof. Lee et al. relates to a process for producing a polycrystalline diamond body by hot pressing a mass of silicon and a mass of diamond crystals in contact therewith, whereby molten silicon is caused to infiltrate interstices of the compacted diamond crystals and bond the diamond crystals together by a silicon atom-containing medium comprised of silicon carbide and silicon. As will be understood from the description presented hereinbelow, the disclosed subject matter is clearly distinguishable from the processes of the Mitchell and Lee et al. patents mentioned above.